User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Final Bosses
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the final bosses for the MH Series, both offline and online! 1st Generation Monster Hunter and Monster Hunter Freedom Let's start with two of the first generation's final bosses, Monoblos and Fatalis! At this point, they're classics! They were the stepping stones for many final boss monsters to come so... I guess we can forgive them for not amounting too much, at least 1st generation wise. Monster Hunter G Well, this isn't much to talk about? Yeah, Monoblos got replaced by Lao-Shan Lung for offline on Monster Hunter G while Fatalis got to stay as the online final boss for another game. I don't really know how to feel about that. 2nd Generation Monster Hunter Dos Lunastra for offline, while Crimson Fatalis for online? Wait, what? So let me get this straight, you add a new monster and bring back a hidden boss as the final bosses? That's sort of random, especially since Yama Tsukami, or hell even White Fatalis, could've easily been the online final boss for Dos. Anyway, it is their decision so I can't really complain. Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Tigrex, the first flagship monster to also be a final boss! In Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Tigrex was the offline final boss but, hiding online as the final boss was Akantor! Both were very dangerous in the second generation, especially Tigrex's broken hit zones, and have remained popular for a while now! Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Akantor appears in Freedom Unite as the offline final boss, instead of the online one. However, its cousin, Ukanlos, fills in for Akantor online in G-rank! 3rd Generation Monster Hunter Tri So we now go to the third generation! Ceadeus was apart of the story offline, ending it in a grand and calm way. Than there is the online final boss, which ends up being our nightmare for getting Skypiercers, Alatreon the almighty! Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Now another flagship seats as the offline final boss! The King of the Misty Peaks, Zinogre! Though Zinogre is an awesome monster for an offline final boss, the online final boss is quite unique in its own special storm making way! We thought this monster was going to destroy Dundorma in MH4U but, it stayed in one game until Monster Hunter Generations! This online final boss is known as Amatsumagatsuchi! Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate MH3U brought in few new monsters, though had a weird choice for the offline final boss. Ivory Lagiacrus was MH3U's offline final boss believe it or not. Players could tell because, the credits play after killing it and those last three urgent quests were just bonuses! Anyway, Ivory Lagiacrus is new and stuff but, it just seems kinda random to make it the offline final boss. For the online final boss, Dire Miralis waited for its appearance after appearing briefly in the intro. It was a major thing to hunt by some or just a boring thing to hunt... Either way, we can't really complain since was at least new. 4th Generation Monster Hunter 4 An infectious Elder Dragon for offline and a colossal Elder Dragon for online! Shagaru Magala was built up in its juvenile form as Gore Magala before eventually changing into something else that catches us off guard! Shagaru Magala was a pretty nice offline final boss but, didn't compare to the online final boss, Dalamadur! Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Oh! So we get two offline final bosses instead of one! Apex Seregios first, than Rusted Kushala Daora! Seriously? You had to buff up the flagship to make it worthy for a final boss? If that wasn't bad enough, Rusted Kushala Daora returns in this game after hiding away in MH4 before appearing only as one if not the hardest monsters in-game and as the offline final boss! Thankfully, we get a pretty unique monster for online, Gogmazios! Gogmazios is basically what we've been waiting to see out of the 4th generation's final bosses. Monster Hunter Generations Not really much of spoilers! Glavenus is the offline final boss for MHGen, while Nakarkos is the online final boss! I'm not really going to comment on either since everyone will find out how they are for themselves soon enough! Questions *Which final boss caught you off guard? *Do you prefer an entirely new monster as a final boss rather than an old or a flagship? Why? *Which is your favorite final bosses, both offline and online? *Which is your least favorite final bosses, both offline and online? *What kind of future do you think the final bosses have? *Do any of the final bosses strike you as random for their appearance? *Do you like build up for final bosses? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs